


fucking rain

by ccandycait



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute bfs, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Soft Yeosang, cute jongho, jongho be my bf, nothing special, worried yeosang, yeosang just wants to be a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: jongho gets caught in the rain bc he was stupid and didn’t check the weather forecast. yeosang is worried.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	fucking rain

**Author's Note:**

> for kayra lmao i hate u

Yeosang’s favorite spot to curl up in was the little ledge by the window in the living room.

It allowed him to pull his legs up and hold a book close to himself, occasionally looking up at the window to view the gentle rain outside. 

It was sort of different at the moment, though. He didn’t have a book in his hands but his phone, watching for any updates from Jongho and his status in the near-thunderstorm that was going on outside. Whenever he looked up, it wasn’t to admire the rain, but to pray he saw Jongho coming up the driveway safe and sound.

Yeosang tried not to worry too much about Jongho’s safety, especially since he knew the younger could take care of himself if need be. But sometimes, his anxious nature got the best of him and he couldn’t help but worry. It didn’t help that Yeosang’s been caught in his fair share of storms himself and whenever that happened, it wasn’t his particularly favorite activity, walking back in heavy rain and potentially slipping or getting hit by a hydroplaning vehicle. 

But he tried.

Jongho had stopped texting him updates half an hour ago, though, and Yeosang couldn’t help but check his phone every three or so minutes in case there _was_ a text from the younger. 

He was so focused on waiting for that ding on his phone that he hadn’t noticed Jongho stalking up the walkway of their apartment complex and into the lobby. The only indication of him coming inside was a key turning in the lock, which had Yeosang’s head snapping up and towards the doorway. 

“Jjong?” Came Yeosang’s slightly-worried tone as he stood up from his little spot at the window. 

“Yeah, uh, hyung? Could you bring a towel?”

And of course Yeosang was zooming around the corner, quickly grabbing a towel from their bathroom and getting to the front door as fast as he could in socked feet.

Yeosang’s eyes widened considerably when he was struck with the sight of an absolutely-drenched Jongho. Yeo knew he had been caught in the rain, but was it really that bad?

“It looks like someone poured a bucket of water on you or something — what happened?” Yeosang knew he probably sounded a bit too concerned, not even bothering to hand the younger the towel. Instead, he had taken it upon himself so start drying Jongho off as best as he could, starting with his hair and gently wiping down his face.

“Yeah, well,” the younger started, a pout on his lips, “I guess nobody wanted to give a ride to someone who would absolutely soak their backseat. Every cab just ignored me so I had to walk home, and my phone died —”

Yeosang, normally, was not so... frantic? When he got nervous or anxious, he usually just sat quietly until the problem was solved or he could do something about it. But the way he flirt around Jongho, trying to dry him off the best he could — it almost came off as protective, which was usually only ever saved for the younger like this.

“It’s okay,” Yeosang hummed, but his face still read somewhat worry. “I really, really don’t want you to get sick so I’m gonna run a really hot bath for you, okay? And tea, I can look up a recipe or something —”

“Hey, hey,” the younger interrupted. Jongho took the towel that Yeosang had been drying him down with and wrapped it around his neck. “You don’t have to be so worried, you know. I’m okay.”

In that instant, Yeosang figured out that maybe he was being a bit too dramatic. There was a light red flush that covered his ears as he shook his head, trying to dismiss the claim. “I know, I - I just —” He started, trying to find reasoning. “I just didn’t want anything to happen to you. I don’t want you to get sick...”

Jongho was quiet for a moment before he just smiled, lifting a now-dry hand to run through Yeosang’s hair. “I know, but it’s okay. As much as I fucking hate it, it happens to the best of us. And I swear I won’t get sick. I never get sick.”

Yeosang still seemed to be a little nervous about it, so Jongho decided to indulge him. “Okay, it actually would be nice if you ran me a bath — as long as you stay and talk to me.”

This seemed to ease Yeosang’s nerves a little; the blond had a liking to doing things to make others happy, even in the simplest ways, and Jongho always admired it. Jongho himself only ever wanted to do things to benefit himself, and his boyfriend when he realized how much he actually cared for Yeosang — but Yeo was just different.

And it was sweet.

While Yeosang was off running the bath, Jongho gathered clothes to change into once he was totally and completely dry.

As requested, Yeosang sat next to the bathtub while Jongho relaxed in the steaming water and recounted his day to Yeosang, before the rain started. Yeo insisted on drying Jongho off, and even though the younger pretty much liked doing things for himself, he allowed it just to ease his boyfriend’s nerves.

Yeosang was able to sleep well that night with ease, tucked into Jongho’s arms with his head resting in the crook of his neck.

And if Yeosang noticed how Jongho had changed position in the night, curling up to Yeosang’s chest instead because he _had_ , in fact, gotten sick, sported a fever, and found the blond’s embrace warm enough to fight away the cold...

He (thankfully) didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading i wrote this while completely delirious and it kind of sucks but i’m whipped for jongsang yep yep follow me @yeoncafes and be my friend gn


End file.
